Talk:The Hills Are Alive
Strategy tips moved from main page to discussion page. Please post future tips here: --Wayka 13:54, 22 March 2007 (EDT) Testimonial 1 Easiest possible way to defeat this BC is by bringing as many BLMs as possible (i.e. 12-13), 1-2 tanks, 2 WHMs, and 2 melees (who will need to gain TP before entering) to make a dark skillchain- the empty spots can be filled by whomever. The tank starts the fight by voking, WHMs keep them alive, and the skillchain is created. Then, 12 BLMs bursting one skillchain with Blizzaga III and then following up that spell with Blizzard IV usually results in a win. Depending on the race and gear of your BLMs, additional ice spells may need to be cast. Testimonial 2 My LS tried this twice last night... The 1st attempt was a disaster. We had 6 blms, and plenty of darkness SCs. We figured we may not win but we could at least get a good strategy out of it... We half wiped/escaped on the 1st run because we assumed the hard part wouldn't be staying alive, but rather causing massive damage to him. Wrong. He cannot be stunned. Waterga4 will own u. the best you can honestly hope for is to only lose 1 person everytime he casts it. That person was usually me(rng) or a blm. *casts AOE slow/silence ~ga spells. *casts flood, water4, and the big one - waterga4. *DOES NOT use the "Draw In" ability. 75rng/nin using my best damage gear, yellow curry, and double minuet i hit for 60-70 with Ebow/kabura arrows. He has higher defense than genbu. At 95% he goes into his shell. Ranger hit for 15 during these times. the other DDs hit for 0. He regens to full HP when he goes into his shell. He casts waterga4, flood, etc when hes in his shell. He hit our pld for 100-200 per shot, so thats not bad at all. He also uses a breath attack. it did about 400-500 each time. On our 2nd attempt we tried to kite him around. It works much better but again, at 95% he goes into his shell and regens. After doing this 3 times in a row we started to simply experiment. 1st we tried only DDs while he is in combat mode, and nukes when he goes in shell. the fact is by limiting ourselves like that we couldnt cause enough damage. We only had 6 blms, but they couldnt keep him from even fully regening. Then we thought it was possible he was retreating to his shell when we SC/MB so we didnt do any SC. again tho, at 95% he went in shell. There has got to be some secret to getting him out of his shell. Unfortunately, we couldnt find it. He cannot be slept. He cannot be stunned. Gravity landed 75% of the time. ES + silence always worked. silence without ES worked about 25%. We tried a ES + silence order for when he retreats into his shell only, but that didnt work. It almost seemed as though he dispelled it when he goes in shell mode. Even with stacking DoTs his regen is just to much. There has got to be a secret to keeping him from retreating to his shell or getting him to ome out early before fully regenerating. By: Sempronia Scholar. Original post found here. Grouping Pattern It seems that all three KS99's share the same grouping pattern, which I have observed to be: :Grouping 1 - Libation Abj. and 6 weapons ::Note: These weapons appear in 2/3 of the KS99s, and always share grouping 1 :Grouping 2 - Oblation Abj. and 6 weapons ::Note: These weapons appear in 2/3 of the KS99s, and always share grouping 2 :Grouping 3 - 1 equipment that used to drop from an HNM, 2+ Synth items related to the mob you fought :Grouping 4 - 13+ synth items (same items for all KS99's) :Grouping 5 - Black belt item related to mob fought, 1 synth item related to mob fought, STR/VIT/DEX/AGI Potion :Grouping 6 - 1 Weapon that drops only in that KS99, Related synth items (i.e. only gems, only ores, etc.), Icarus Wing, INT/MND/CHR Potion :Grouping 7 - Hi-Ether +3, Hi-Potion +3, Hi-Reraiser, Vile Elixir +1 :Grouping 8 - 14+ synth items (same synth items for all KS99's) :Grouping 9 - Damascene Cloth, Damascus Ingot, 5+ Synth items (same synth items for all KS99's) :Grouping 10 - Petrified Log, Lacquer Tree Log, Divine Log, Shining Cloth This pattern holds true for the 90+ runs (from all three KS99's combined) that I've observed --Jawat 02:16, 14 January 2008 (UTC) -----Shadowlina Visual guide----- I am Doing a run of this NM Currently and i am making a visual Guide for PLD side of this Chaos